No One Flirts with Nessie
by Stargirl888
Summary: So Nessie is tired of Jake not letting her stand up for herself. When he beats up Ted for getting too friendly an argument ensues


**Discliamer : Normal story - Nothing belongs to me - its all Stephanie Meyers**

**Okay so Jacob and Nessie have been together for a few decades and shes tired of him beating up guys who gey too friendly for his liking, argument ensues:-**

************

NPOV

"If you know what's good for you Jake you will stop talking." I was furious, today was the last straw. I had held my tongue the whole drive home because my parents were in the car with us but now, in the relative privacy of our bedroom I let loose. I strode into the room with Jake on my heels "Nessi will you just calm down?" he asked, completely ignoring my warning. "No Jake." I shouted, spinning around to face him "We've spoken about this before and you agreed not to interfere."

" But Nes, you know I can't stand it when guys behave like that around you."

"Well you're just going to have to get use to it – you don't see my uncles or father beating up every guy who looks in their mates direction."

"I don't beat up every guy, only those who don't have the common sense to take the millions of hints I throw at them. And that's not true about your uncles, remember Emmett and Rick Stanton in Port Angeles's a few years back"

He was completely missing the point, and why did he have to bring up my uncles one weak moment?

"Once Jake, once!"

"Well, actually…"

"We're not discussing Uncle Emmett's lapses in common sense,"

"Hey!" Uncle Em called indignantly from downstairs

"- we're discussing yours!! I don't see why you get so defensive – you know I'm yours for all eternity"

"I can't help it, its natural for a guy to want to protect whats his."

I hissed, a rarity in itself since being only part vamp I only had this reaction to something that really enraged me. Yes I was his for the rest of my life but and in our tender moments I would admit that to him, but the way he said that made it sound like I was a possession, not a person. Jake did not fail to miss my reaction and immediately started backtracking.

"Now Nes, you know I didn't mean it like that."

I was having none of it.

"Jacob Black! I am not your possession, something that can be brought or sold, I am your partner, I choose to be with you and you'd do well to remember it."

Okay so I would never really choose not to be with him, he just made me so angry!"

"Nessie, if you don't want to be with me and would rather I left…"

"Don't be stupid Jake, of course I want to be with you, and you should have enough faith in me not to be threatened by little boys like Ted Jameson."

He sighed. "Honey I do have faith in you, it's just a reflex reaction."

He wasn't getting away with that "Well in future, fight it. If a guy starts to get out of control I'll call you to handle it but until then just stay out of it and let me fend for myself. I'm so sick of everyone being so overprotective – you, my father. I can do things for myself every once in a while."

I could see Jake was about to argue but I cut him off, I had just remembered something.

"Why were you there anyway? Your class was on the other side of campus."

For the first time Jake looked embarrassed. He even shuffled his feet.

"Jake?"

"Well I don't want to say now."

"Why not."

"'cuz we're fighting and there would be no point."

I sighed "Jake, just tell me. You seemed excited about it earlier"

"I'd really rather not."

This was exasperating "Jake, if you don't tell me I won't let you near my body for the next month." I threatened

"Like you could stop me." he said with a grin

"No, but my father and uncles can."

He blanched – using my family was the ultimate threat.

"Nes," he pleaded

"Jake, this is your last chance" I said, putting as much threat in my tone as was possible

"Okay, okay, Alice saw it would be sunny the whole of next week so I thought we'd go away." he said with a sheepish grin

He was moving towards me – I could see his intentions

I manoeuvred out of his grasp – we may not be arguing anymore but I still felt he deserved some consequences for interfering "We can go see the denali clan – I haven't seen Kate in ages!"

"Oh." he said, looking dejected

"Oh Jake, you look so disappointed" I chuckled.

"Well, I had planned …" he began, looking slightly hopeful, I stopped him

"I know what you planned." I said with a smile "but you should have considered that before you beat up ted."

With which I walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Jake behind.

***************

**So what did you think? This ones a little different from myother two stories. Please, Please, Please R&R - it'll make me happy and ****I'm considering adding more chapters but I need to know if you liked it first, and plot ideas :-) **

**Stargirl888**


End file.
